Surprise Encounters
by Nube
Summary: Marti overhears a conversation on Valentine’s Day between Derek and Casey that gives her the idea that screams DASEY. A little bit of LIZWIN.


**A/N Ok, this is my first Dasey one-shot so go easy on me ;) and hope you'll like it. **

**(Don't own LWD)**

**Summary: Marti overhears a conversation on Valentine's Day between Derek and Casey ****that gives her the idea that ****screams DASEY. A little bit of LIZWIN.**

Surprise Encounters

One-shot

Marti was very happy today she had just came home from school and had received a lot of valentine cards and candy from all her friends. As she entered the kitchen and sat on the stool she found Nora making dinner.

"I had the best day today I got a lot of candy." Said Marti smiling satisfied at Nora.

"That's great sweetie which one is your favorite?" Asked Nora.

"I like the chocolate kisses but I'm going to give Smerek one of these." Said Marti as she held a big red heart shaped lollipop. "It's his favorite."

And before Nora could answer she hopped down from the stool and ran to the living room. She noticed that Lizzie and Edwin were sitting together in the couch pretending to watch T.V.

Lizzie was holding a little white dog stuffed animal that had a bone in his mouth that said "Kiss Me" and she was giving Edwin weird looks the type of looks that she only sometimes saw her dad give Nora and Edwin had a goofy grin on his face like if he had just been kissed.

She wondered what was going on with those two but shrugged and decided to ask them later. She ran up the stairs and went straight to Derek's room. His door was opened so she peeked in but he wasn't there. She was about to go to her room but heard laughter from both Casey and Derek coming from Casey's room. As she skipped over the door wasn't closed all the way and peeked in to see what was going on.

Her eyes widened, there was a giant bouquet of red roses on Casey's bed she had never seen so many red roses there must be like 50 bunched together. She looked to were Derek and Casey were standing and what was more surprising was that Casey was giving Derek a hug and he was actually letting her. That's weird thought Marti. She put her ear closer to the door.

"I'm glad you liked them." Said Derek smirking.

"Liked them? I loved them!" Gushed Casey overly excited. Casey put her arms around Derek's neck and he put them around her waist as they shared a deep kiss.

Marti gasped. They have been dating all this time!! She couldn't believe it! She should of seen it coming! Marti frantically thought, her mid racing to all those times that she had noticed Derek and Casey getting along, all those times that Derek would leave the house and Casey would leave exactly 2 minutes later, the time that when they went to the park she had caught Casey and Derek holding hands. But her thoughts were interrupted by her dropping the lollipop. She quickly picked it up and peeked in the room again.

"I have another surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes Case." Casey obeyed and Derek pulled out a velvet square box from his leather jacket. He opened it and pulled a necklace out of it and fastened it around Casey neck.

"Ok you can open them."

When Casey did, one glance at the necklace left Casey with her mouth wide open.

"Oh my…Derek it's beautiful!!"

Marti squinted to see the necklace and indeed it was a pretty necklace with a heart pendant. Half of the heart was filled with little diamonds and the other half was silver but at the bottom of the hart was attached to it another mini diamond shaped like a heart.

"I can't accept this Derek, these are real diamonds and it must of cost you a fortune." Said Casey shocked and biting her lip.

"You're worth every penny Case, and you know me I did a couple of deals, bribes, and a little bit of work and Voila" Derek finished of smoothly smiling proudly at himself winking at her.

Casey kissed Derek one more time but when they stopped for air Casey broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that it's ironic that in the past you would break up with your girlfriends before Valentine's day to not give them anything and here I am receiving all these gifts."

Derek also laughed "Don't compare yourself with them Case, because they can't even compete with you."

Casey gave Derek a wide smile but faded as she walked away from him towards her computer. "I still don't know what the family will think about us… and the people from school what will they say? The only 2 people that know are Sam and Emily."

Derek went to stand behind Casey and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Whatever happens we'll face it together, they'll accept it you'll see… but for now let's not think about that."

And with that Casey turned to face him.

"I love you Derek."

"I love you too Casey"

And with that they shared another sweet kiss. Marti turned away from the door and smiled to herself her Smerek was happy and if he was happy so was she. She heard Derek say that he should get going and for Casey to meet him at his room after dinner. "I better go too" thought Marti as she ran to the stairs and pretended to be just barely be coming up the stairs as Derek exited Casey's room.

"Hi Smerek!"

"Hey Smarti!" Yelled Derek picking her up and spinning her around when he put her down Marti asked "What were you doing in Casey's room?"

"Oh nothing just messing around with her. I was teasing her that the guy that gave her gifts must be crazy, delusional, and demented to actually give her something." Laughed Derek

Marti rolled her eyes but smiled "Are you gonna eat that?" Asked Derek pointing to the lollipop.

"No I got it for you."

"Thanks Smati" He said ruffling her hair as he took the lollipop and went in his room.

Marti went downstairs giggling "Yeah he's crazy but crazy for Casey." Now to ask Lizzie and Edwin about their secret…

**A/N That's the end hope you liked it. Review if you want.)**


End file.
